Pokémon: The Fated Journey
by NEBSparky86
Summary: A tie in to May and Ash's Unova Journey. Instead of going to Johto with his sister, Max is left behind in Viridian City. While there, he meets a beautiful girl and a Psychic-type Pokémon who claims to be her biological brother and a group called Team Trident appears from the sea. Slight Advanceshipping. The main pairing is called Tridentshipping. Rated T with slight M-rated action
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise in any way shape or form. Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company all own the Pokémon franchise; so all credit goes to them. I'm just borrow them for entertainment purposes and nothing more.

Well folks, NEBSparky86 coming at you with another Pokémon fan fic. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed reading May and Ash's Unova Journey. This new fic ties into the recently completed May and Ash's Unova Journey. Well… it's time to get started. To quote Lilian from the Hoenn contests, "Let's… get… BUSY!"

I also appreciate the fact that EmperorDraco7 is assisting me with working on this story much like had it not been for him and Lily Nadesico my previous saga would never have become the success it was right now let alone show some interesting twists to differ it from the canonical anime.

Pokémon: The Fated Journey

Prologue: The Genius and the Hybrid… the Dawn of a New Journey Awaits

Letting out a long sigh, 18 year old Max Maple Beck looked up to the ceiling of the bedroom that he shared with his wife of just two years in their home on the isolated and sparsely populated northeast shore of Ruby Island. Max and his wife, a Meowstic/human hybrid named Sonia Beck really hit it off when they first met and had quite a relationship with each other along the way. For the Olivine City-born member of Team Trident's elite Protean infiltration unit, his life had changed drastically especially when he met this Sonia Beck. Max then felt his wife stirring slightly and then force him on his side as she gently pressed her still wet body on his. For Max, this was nothing new to him as he was used to this since he joined Team Trident.

"Max," the Meowstic hybrid said to her husband as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "I've got something you need to know."

"You won the lottery?" Max jokingly asked Sonia with a grin on his face.

"Don't I wish," Sonia answered with a slight chuckle. "No, I have better news."

"And what would be better than winning the lottery?" Max asked his wife rhetorically.

Sonia then smiled at her husband as she then set Max on his back, sat on his waist to keep him still as well as to let him enjoy the view of her natural beauty and let the blanket of their tatami bed slip down. A blushing Max smiled at his wife as he was certainly enjoying the view of her natural beauty and never got tired of it.

"The thing that's a lot better than winning the lottery is this," Sonia began as she answered Max seductively. "I'm pregnant with our first hybrid child. Well… child **or** children."

Max smiled at Sonia with a beaming smile at the wonderful news he had heard from his wife. Sonia smiled as well as she was very happy like her husband. Once she had said her news, she gently laid on her husband and they rolled back to their sides, cuddling with each other as their bodies were pressed against each other. Max then looked up at the ceiling once again as he asked himself aloud, "How did I ever get to this wonderful moment?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

[Begin Flashback]

8 years ago

En route to New Bark Town, Reception Gate South Gate to Route 26

"What?" demanded Max Maple as he looked angry at his 14 year old sister May Maple in disbelief. "What do you mean I have to go back to Hoenn?!"

"I'm sorry Max," May calmly answered her 10 year old brother. "But going through Johto is something I want to do… alone. Just me, my little boy, Manaphy, and my other Pokémon."

"Mama! Mama! Love… you… Mama!" the little Seafaring Pokémon exclaimed happily to his 'mother,' May, as he rubbed his right cheek affectionately on his mother's left cheek.

"But where am I supposed to go to get back to Hoenn?" the 10 year-old brother of Max asked his sister angrily.

"It should be obvious, you'll need to go back to Pallet Town and call Mom and Dad," May answered as she was trying to keep Manaphy from crying as he was frightened with Max's ever growing temper and anger. "And I wish you would calm down. You're scaring Manaphy."

' _Big brother being scary and mean!_ ' balled Manaphy as he clung tight to his mother.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Stupid May," snarled Max as he was still a bit angry that he was told to go home back to Hoenn. "She just didn't want me around her so she could go chase after Drew."

However as Max mentioned Drew, the pain from his sister punching him hard flared up and caused him to rub the back of his head. Max had nearly forgotten that May wanted to be with Ash and both of them had separated because May wanted to chase after her rivals and try to win at least one Grand Festival before she would return to Ash and remain at his side. Max was at least a little grateful that May escorted him back to Viridian City. But during the return trip, Max was silent and didn't say a word to his sister or 'nephew' at all as he was still angry that he was being left behind by May.

"Great… now what do I do?" Max asked himself bitterly before letting out a sigh of defeat and shook his head. "Guess I should start walking to Pallet Town."

As Max started on his way back towards Pallet Town, an odd pair all of a sudden plowed right through him. The pair was a girl and a strange Pokémon that was not native Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or even the Sinnoh region where his sister's boyfriend was going. The girl wore nothing but a dark blue skintight dive suit with accents of white, gloves with no thumb, a bracelet on her left wrist that was all too familiar for Max and no footwear on her feet at all. The girl, she had a milk chocolate skin complexion, red eyes and dark blue hair that looked frosted with tints of white in it. She was a year older than Max and looked strikingly beautiful to him. As for the young girl, she looked to Max and was interested in the boy and seemed fascinated by him as she hadn't had much contact other boys except for the two tail dark blue feline Pokémon at her side and other male Pokémon too. With a smirk on her face, the girl said to Max, "Hello cutie."

'Oh no,' the dark blue Pokémon said as he rolled his green eyes and shook his head.

Max helped the girl up off the street like a gentleman and was blushing at the sight of her. Aside from the girls that he encountered in all of the traveling he had done with his sister, Ash and Brock, this particular one was really interesting to him and he had been thinking about looking for a girlfriend anyway. However, the girl was able to read his thoughts as he was thinking about looking for a girlfriend and smiled as they looked at each other.

"You're really cute," the girl said to Max as she was blushing at the fact that Max was still holding her left hand.

"S-Sorry," stammered Max as he let go of the girl's hand. "And I'm sorry if I was in your way."

"Oh no," replied the girl as she slightly whimpered after max let go of her hand, "if anyone should apologize, it's me and my brother."

"Y-Your… brother?" Max asked the girl dumbfounded as he was confused.

The girl then gave Max a slight nod and said as she gestured to the dark blue bipedal feline Pokémon at her side, "This is my brother, Asgard Beck. We're biological siblings. As for me, my name is Sonia Beck. We're from Emerald Cove Island."

Max then widened his eyes when the girl, Sonia Beck, told him that the dark blue Pokémon at her side was her brother. He was at a loss for words and quite shocked to hear Sonia say such things. As for the dark blue Pokémon at Sonia's side, he rolled his eyes and shook his head as he said, 'Now you've gone and done it, Sonia. The poor human boy is more than likely to run away screaming that you're crazy.'

"Eh? A telepathic Pokémon?" asked Max as he was interested in the dark blue Pokémon, instead of running away.

"Yup, meet Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon," Sonia answered with a smile on her face as she was happy that Max hadn't run away like her last attempt to get a boy interested in her that backfired. "But like I said, his name is Asgard and he's my brother.

"What's your name, Cutie?" Sonia asked Max.

"It's Max," answered Max. "Max Maple. I live in Hoenn. But I had been traveling with my sister."

'You **had** been traveling?' the male Constraint Pokémon inquired of Max. 'Where is your sister then?'

"She ditched me here in Viridian City and went back to travel into Johto," Max answered Asgard bitterly. "Told me to go back home to Hoenn."

"That doesn't sound like a nice sister," Sonia said in sympathy for Max. "I know, my brother and I are heading towards Route 21. Are you supposed to go somewhere other going to Hoenn?"

"Well… my sister said I should call our parents, when I get to Pallet Town, to get some help from them," answered Max.

Sonia then looked to Max as he had mentioned his parents. Even though the pair had known each other for just a total of 20 minutes, Sonia was eager to learn more about Max and was even drawn to him.

"Tell me about your parents," Sonia requested of Max.

'Uh Sonia, you realize we have to rendezvous with the sub on Route 21, right?' Asgard, the male Meowstic asked Sonia.

"I think we can be make a trip to Pallet Town," Sonia said to Asgard dismissively before locking her red feline-like eyes on to Max. "Go ahead Cutie. You were going to talk about your parents."

"Uh… my dad is the Petalberg City gym leader. His name is Norman," began Max as he was blushing after Sonia called him 'Cutie.' "My mom is Caroline. And she used to be a Pokémon trainer and quite the Coordinator… or so Mom said. I never saw any videos of Mom as a Pokémon Coordinator though."

The eyes of both Beck siblings widened when they heard Max mention the name of his mother as if they had heard about his mother or another woman with the same name. Sonia and her Meowstic brother, Asgard, studied each other trying to figure out if the Caroline that Max mentioned was the same Caroline they had heard about in Team Trident.

'Your mother, Caroline,' Asgard said to Max, 'please describe her for us?'

"Uh… sure," stammered Max as he was a bit confused as to the request from Asgard. "But… why do you wanna know about who my mother is? She's just my mom."

"We… heard stories about a woman with the same name as your mother," explained Sonia.

'We're just curious if your mother is possibly the same woman we've heard stories about,' added Asgard as he was trying to remain calm and polite.

Max then shrugged his shoulders and described his mother to them as they had requested. Both Beck siblings then studied each other again as they recalled the description of the woman named Caroline that they had heard about themselves. Sonia then gave her biological Meowstic brother a look that he knew all too well.

' **You desire to meet this Caroline woman in person, don't you?** ' Asgard telepathically asked his sister in her mind.

Sonia gave her Meowstic brother a slight nod as her answer to him. But they had to meet with their transportation on Route 21 and it was looking as if meeting Max's mother in person wasn't going to happen. But Sonia had also offered to escort Max back towards Pallet Town and felt obligated to honor her offer to Max.

"We're actually heading in the direction of the Hoenn region," Sonia said to Max, alarming Asgard in the process. "If you want to stop in Pallet Town and call your parents to let them know you're returning home, we can do that instead of just dropping you off in Pallet Town."

'Sonia!' Asgard exclaimed telepathically as he was chiding his sister. 'The sub isn't exactly a taxi service just for you to use at will!'

"Asgard, I just don't want him to either feel like he'll be stranded in Pallet Town until his parents pick him up or have to travel alone," countered back Sonia.

'Uh huh,' the male Constraint Pokémon replied stoically with a glance from his naturally emotionless face. 'I think you just wanna spend more time with him hoping he'll become your **boyfriend**.'

"Shh! Asgard!" exclaimed a blushing Sonia as she went wide-eyed and grabbed her brother by his head and put a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

Clueless to what was being said between both Beck siblings, Max then asked, "Are you sure it'll be okay to give me a lift back to Hoenn? I don't wanna be any trouble for you guys."

Asgard sighed as the male Constraint Pokémon said, 'Knowing my sister, she'll ensure you're returned to Hoenn, one way or another. Our family, the Beck family, has an unspoken and unwritten code. Whenever a Beck makes a promise or an offer that is accepted, they are obligated to keep their promise or fulfill their offer to the end.'

"Sounds like you guys are from a rich family," observed Max as he looked to the Beck siblings.

"We are from a rich family," Sonia said to Max with a slight giggle. "Our family is very wealthy from the sale and purchase of real estate as well as the sale of rare and valuable gemstones. There are other things that our family has ties to, but real estate and gemstones are the biggest things the Beck family are known for."

Max didn't take but 30 seconds to think about the offer before him. He had no Pokémon at his side, but Sonia had her Meowstic brother as her Pokémon and she was offering to protect him until he got home to Hoenn. But part of his reason to accept their offer was mostly because Max was fascinated by Asgard, Sonia's brother. Both Beck siblings already knew Max's answer, but they let him give them his answer anyway out of courtesy. With a smile on his blushing face, Max said to the Beck siblings, "If the offer is still on table to get a lift home to Petalberg City, I wanna accept it."

Eager and overjoyed to hear Max accepting their… more like her offer, Sonia glomped Max as she tackled him to the ground and hugged him. Max was taken aback by Sonia's way of telling him 'yes,' but at least he would be able to spend a little more time with Sonia and learn more about her brother before they would part ways, or so the 10 year-old son of Norman and Caroline would think.

 **oooooooooo**

"Ah Max, you came back," Professor Oak said as he and Tracy were surprised to see young Max returning to Pallet Town without his sister and two new traveling companions in May's place. "Who are your new friends?"

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Max remembered what both Beck siblings requested of him. Sonia had asked Max not to reveal to anyone else that she and Asgard were biological siblings. Max was confused by that at first, but she and Asgard explained that for the moment, the world wasn't ready for the existence of Pokémon/human hybrids and that said hybrids and Pokémon could be related to each other biologically. Asgard even threw in that they didn't want the nefarious and ever stubborn Team Rocket, led by Giovanni, to learn of their existence either. Max understood and had even seen the stubbornness of the unfavorable minions, Jessie, James and the talking Normal-type Scratch Cat Pokémon. The trio had proven themselves to be quite the gluttons for punishment and were always hot on the party's heels eager to steal Ash's Pikachu and any other rare Pokémon they could nab for their boss.

"This is Sonia Beck," answered Max as he quickly came back to reality. "She's from whole different region I've never heard of. And that's her Pokémon called Meowstic, but she gave him the name Asgard and he can use Telepathy too."

'How do you do?' Asgard asked Professor Samuel Oak and Tracy as he bowed both of them.

"You're quite a fascinating Pokémon," Professor Samuel Oak said to Asgard. "So, are you from the Sinnoh region that someone I know is traveling to?"

'Afraid not,' answered Asgard. 'I was born in the Atlantica Islands. However… my ancestors hail from the Kalos region.'

"Kalos region?" asked a confused Tracy as he had never heard of the region. "Can't say that I've heard of that region before."

"I have never been to Kalos before myself," chimed in Sonia. "But… Max said that he needed to call his parents and let them know he was returning to the Hoenn region."

"T-That's right," stammered Max. "Can… can I use the phone call home, please?"

Professor Oak gave Max a slight nod and led him to where the video phone was. Both Sonia and Asgard followed Max and Professor Oak closely before the Kalos Psychic-type Pokémon looked at Tracy and noticed him making a sketch. The male Constraint Pokémon then looked to Tracy and asked, 'Do I fascinate you?'

"Well, considering I've never seen a Pokémon like you before, I have to answer that with a yes," answered Tracy as he continued to draw and sketch the male Psychic-type Pokémon.

 **oooooooooo**

"Hi Mom, its Max," Max said after his mother answered the phone.

" _Hi there sweetie,_ " Caroline replied cheerfully to her son. " _I hope you're having a good time with May._ "

"That's the thing Mom," said Max as he briefly looked away from the video screen and then back to the image of his mother. "May ditched me and told me to go back home. I didn't really wanna go home. But I met a nice girl and her Pokémon and they offered to give me a lift back to Petalberg City."

Max then waved Sonia to join him so his mother could see who was escorting him back home. Sonia then entered the picture for Caroline to see and then her smile faded away as she seemed to recognize something about Sonia that was familiar to her. Max noticed his mother's smile that had faded and was greatly puzzled.

" _Max, would you be a dear leave the room so I can speak to the young lady alone?_ " Caroline asked her son politely as she regained some of her composure.

"Um… okay," stammered Max as he did as he was told and left the room, still confused by his mother's request.

Once Max had left the room, Caroline's slight smile had faded and she intently at Sonia. As for Sonia, the Emerald Cove Island-born hybrid was, on the inside, jumping up and down as she confirmed that she was in presence of one of Team Trident's founding members. At first Caroline said nothing for a few minutes and then said, " _I take it you're part of Team Trident then. Am I right?_ "

"Uh… y-yes," stammered Sonia as she was shaking a bit and feeling a little intimidated by Caroline's presence, despite how far apart they were. "So-Sonia Beck… of… of the 1st Protean Infiltration Squad, at your service Graceful Mermaid."

" _It's definitely been a long time since I last heard that nickname I was given,_ " Caroline said stoically as she reviewed at young member of Team Trident. " _How are my sisters doing? Shelly and Rhea, I mean._ "

"L-Lady Shelly is cleaning up some loose ends back in Hoenn," answered a very nervous Sonia as she was stuttering her words. "Milady Rhea is still well. She misses you and wants nothing more than to see you again. She… she also has fallen in love with her personal attendant too. Every night… night you can hear them making passionate love to each other. Her… her daughters are also doing well too."

" _Are you a hybrid product of Project Akatsuki?_ " Caroline asked Sonia, remaining cautious and stoic.

Sonia made sure that no one was looking or had any listening devices nearby with her Psychic-type powers. Once she was absolutely sure that no one was looking or listening in, Sonia then turned back to Caroline and answered, "Yes. I am a hybrid. My father is a Meowstic and my mother is of the People of the Water."

" _Much like myself and my children,_ " Caroline said plainly to Sonia. " _You said your last name was Beck, correct?_ "

"Y-Yes Lady Caroline," answered Sonia as there were still some nerves present in her as she was in the presence of Caroline.

" _Do you… intend to recruit my son into Team Trident?_ " Caroline asked Sonia as she was still remaining ever cautious and careful. " _Do you intend to bring my son into Trident to continue my legacy, the legacy of his mother, the Graceful Mermaid?_ "

"Um…," Sonia began to answer nervously as the thought had already crept into her mind.

" _I'll take your nervousness as 'Yes… but I'm also looking for a boyfriend too',_ " Caroline said as she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

'But how did she know?' wondered Sonia as her face went white like a ghost.

" _I'm not a psychic,_ " Caroline answered Sonia's unasked question. " _After all, I am a mother. And a mother does have keen senses._

" _I'm sure you'll make a fine daughter-in-law in our family,_ " added Caroline as she formed a smirk on her face, much to the shock and surprise of the Emerald Cove Island-born Trident member as a dark aura formed behind Caroline. " _But I expect you to be there at Littleroot Town when I come to meet my son. Otherwise… well you're the hybrid daughter of a Psychic-type Pokémon. I'm sure you can divine what will happen if my son comes to any harm._ "

Sonia's eyes widened bigger like dinner plates in terror as she didn't want to be on the Graceful Mermaid's bad side. Aside from hearing about Caroline's legend, Sonia had also heard that she also was protective of her family. Anything bad happened to Max, and she was sure that she might find herself being fed to a hungry Sharpedo… or much worse. Sonia gulped in terror and nodded her head acknowledging Caroline's last bit of instructions. For the first time in her life, Sonia Beck was terrified of the legendary Graceful Mermaid. Caroline then asked Sonia to bring Max back in the room. Not wanting to be on the Graceful Mermaid's bad side, Sonia did as she was told and brought Max back into the room.

" _Now sweetie, your new friend is bringing you home to Hoenn,_ " Caroline said to Max. " _I'll meet you at the port in Littleroot Town._ "

"What about Dad?" asked Max even though he already ventured a guess as to what his mother was going to say.

" _I'm sorry honey, but you know he's busy with running the gym,_ " explained Caroline, even though it wasn't true. " _But I'll see you when you get into Littleroot Town, okay?_ "

"Okay Mom," acknowledged Max as he dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

 **oooooooooo**

"Sorry this was a short visit, Professor Oak," Max said to the Pokémon Professor. "But my friends and I need to get going."

"It's alright," Professor Oak reassured Max. "Even though it was short, we were able to meet a brand new Pokémon not native to Kanto."

"Speaking of which, where'd Relena go off to?" Max asked Professor Oak.

"She went to find her boyfriend," Tracy answered for Professor Oak. "Said she was also going to return to her home region too."

'Well… we need to get going if we're going to meet our ride on Route 21,' Asgard said to his sister and Max.

"Yeah," agreed Sonia. "Our bus will leave in about 6 hours if we don't hurry."

"Then you better get moving," said Professor Oak.

With Pallet Town to their backs, the trio headed towards the port where they would find their ride. There were a couple hair raising moments for the party of three as a Fearow tried reassert his dominance in the forest that he once ruled with an iron beak. But the male Normal/Flying-type was no match for Asgard as he used Thunderbolt and Shock Wave attacks to effectively put down the once powerful Fearow. Combine that with Ash's Pidgeot emphasizing his dominance and that he was ruler of the skies over the forest of Route 21. With the escapade with Fearow over, the party of three finally reached the docks. Waiting for them personally was the leader of Team Trident herself. For Max, he had never seen such a strikingly beautiful woman before in his life… his mother didn't count was what Max thought as he gazed at the leader of Team Trident. The leader of Team Trident was at least 5' 10", had a dark tan skin complexion, midnight blue hair and eyes and wore only a one piece dark blue swimsuit with black trimming. Sonia and Asgard ran towards this mysteriously beautiful woman as they motioned for Max to hurry up and join them.

"Welcome back Sonia and Asgard," the woman said to the Beck siblings. "I assume your mission was successful."

'Of course it was, Milady,' Asgard coolly reassured their leader before looking back at Max and then back to her. 'I'm sure you can see that we picked up a… a hitchhiker looking for transportation back to Hoenn.'

"You won't believe this," Sonia said to the woman, happily and enthusiastically. "But he's the son of the Graceful…"

"Yes, I know who he is," the woman said to Sonia as she held her hand up to cut Sonia off. "His name is Max Maple. And he's the son and second child of the Graceful Mermaid, Caroline."

Max was surprised to hear the woman mention his mother's name, yet equally surprised to hear that his mother had a nickname. For Max, he didn't know the woman nor had he ever met her in his life. The woman then looked to Max as she said as she held out a hand to Max, "I am Rhea Abyss, leader of Team Trident. I'm honored to meet one of my sister's two children.

Max was confused at what the woman said as she continued, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, my dear nephew. Come with us and receive the answers that you seek."

Author's note: Hello to everyone here! It's your favorite Advanceshipping writer coming at you with a brand spanking new Pokémon fic. I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this new fic as much as you enjoyed May and Ash's Unova Journey. This fic comes with a new brand of –shipping I call Tridentshipping (Max/Sonia Beck). Feel free to leave reviews and favorite it if you like it. Until then my friends, Ja ne! ^_^


End file.
